


Across The Universe

by Slytherin_Sweetheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, OC, Wolfstar Games 2019, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Sweetheart/pseuds/Slytherin_Sweetheart
Summary: To Remus, Sirius is the best friend who’ll treat you like crap but fight anyone who treats you like crap. Remus had learnt to deal with Sirius’ extravagances, he’d cracked the code to understand what the tough exterior was protecting, or so he thought.Sirius has been in love with Remus for years, but neither of them know it. Sirius thinks that sometimes friends want to hold each other’s hands, and that sometimes friends kiss in brooms closets. Too bad that Sirius thinks Remus is already kissing-in-brooms-closets-fiends with somebody else.Remus and Sirius have a lot to learn, about each other, and about themselves. This is a portray of Remus’ and Sirius’ relationship, and how it evolves as their teenage ends, and they are confronted with adulthood. Their perceptions of each other are shattered, and what’s left is two young souls that are drawn together across the universe.Modern muggle AU. / Team Journey / Prompt : Across The Universe - David Bowie





	1. Excuses - Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> Written by a member of Team Journey / Prompt : Across the Universe by David Bowie 
> 
> Hi everyone, this is a fragmented story of a beautiful relationship, enjoy.

[ Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup  
They slither wildly as they slip away across the universe ]

*

Sirius loved hanging out with his friends. Peter, James, and Remus were the best friends he could wish for, they were his brothers. At age sixteen, it seemed his life revolved around hanging out with them. In class and outside of class, they’d sit together. After school, they’d go to the Potters’ residence to do homework or just hang out. During the weekends, they’d go to the movies, or to the record store. They’d met since they’d started school, and had become an entity, the . 

When they’d go to the Potters’, they’d sit in James’ room, on the ground and go on about their business. Remus would pull an assignment and try to get them to work, Peter would pull out his polaroid camera or his picture albums, James would start working only to be distracted by a sports magazine conveniently stored in his school bag, and Sirius would take a half-hour to choose a playlist to blast in James’ speakers. When he’d look up from his phone, Sirius would spot Peter creating a collage, and James laying on his bed reading or fidgeting or just scrolling though his social media. Remus would have often finished an assignment by then, he would look up and meet Sirius gaze. The first seemed discouraged, the second just satisfied because he’d found /the/ playlist. They’d share a smile, and Remus would drop his head, and as he’d start his next assignment, Sirius would join him on the ground and pretend to study for Remus’ sake.

Lately, when they’d settle in James’ room, their little routine had shifted. James’ sister, Sarah, had started joining their study sessions, to actually study, which was confusing for the boys. Sarah was fifteen, and she’d started taking school very seriously so she’d walk into her brother’s room, much to James’ anonymement, and she’d sit next to Remus to ask him questions or explanations to an assignment. 

Sirius found this strange, because Sarah would start working with Remus right away and she’d sit at Remus right, her back rested on James’s bedside, where normally Sirius would sit. And so, when Sirius had finally found /the/ playlist, he would find his seat taken by James’ evil little sister. Sirius would sit next to Peter, or sit next to James on his bed, but he still felt out of place.

So began the exhausting task of finding excuses to not go to the Potters’ to study. 

Sirius once blurted out the group should go study at a cafe, which the others reluctantly agreed to. As they all felt as if it was expected of them to study, they all pulled out their assignments on the small table. Peter ended up spilling his tea on his and James’ assignments, which sent them both into a frantic search of a dryer in the bathroom. Sirius was amused, but Remus hadn’t even looked up from his own book. Sirius actually completed his homework. It went horribly.

By another stroke of a purely irrational need to avoid the Potters’ residence, Sirius convinced his mother to organise a study group in his family home. His mother had set up four desks in the living room, and as soon as one of them made a noise, she’d walk in the room to silence them, and remind them that they were meant to be studying. It was like being in detention, but worse, because Sirius’ mother was probably the most intimidating woman to ever walk the earth. 

James’ parents would regularly invite Peter’s parents and Remus’ dad for tea, but James’ mom avoided Sirius’ mom like the plague. 

The excuse that gave Sirius away was suggesting that they go to the library. His friends stopped what they were doing and looked at him as if he’d grown another head. James had it with his friend’s excuses, and he couldn’t help but feel offended that Sirius seemed to avoid going to his place.

“That’s it with the excuses, Sirius! I’m not going to the fucking library! I’ll be at my place later. Don’t bother stopping by if you don’t want to,” James had stomped away, leaving his friends completely speechless. 

“You have to apologize,” said Peter as soon as the three seemed to regain consciousness. 

“He’s right Sirius, your excuses are kind of lame.”

Remus was sending a warning look to proceed carefully. 

“I’ll go now,” Sirius sighed in defeat. Peter and Remus both gave him encouraging nods, as they started walking to make their way home.

“He’s really upset Sirius, you messed up big this time.”

“Sarah, I came to talk to James, so /please/ spare me the sass and just let me in.”

“Let me think about it for a second,” she gave him an angelic smile, but her devilish gaze exposed her true intention. “Reggie says you’re not a very good brother to him, and you haven’t been a very good friend to James, so what are you good for again?” She said as she batted her eyelashes at him, and as she poked his shoulder with her index.

Sirius realized his best friend’s little sister was trying to flirt with him, which was a little flattering, but mostly disturbing. Sure, Sarah Potter was pretty, but Sirius, James, and her had taken baths together when they were three and she was two. Sirius saw her as a little annoying thing that happened to be James’ sister.

“Who’s that at the door, Sarah?” 

Sirius had never been more thankful for Euphemia Potter in his entire life. In a couple of months he would be even more grateful for her kindness, but at the time he thought he couldn’t be any more thankful.

“Hi, Mrs. Potter!” He pushed past Sarah in order to hug Euphemia, who held him and proceeded to hold his shoulders and tell him that he’d grown. She started talking to him about his grades, about girls, and she asked him about what he was doing in the summer.

“You must be here to see James! Silly me, you head up to his room, and we’ll talk at dinner.” She said before she even let him answer any of the questions she’d asked in the span of one breath.

When Sirius opened his best friend’s door, he was met with a very serious James. Sirius took out his phone, and chose a playlist to blast on the speakers. Sirius then took his place, his back resting on the side of James’ bed. 

Something clicked then and there in James’ mind, but he didn’t say anything, could it be that Sirius was jealous of Remus? Would that mean that Sirius liked Sarah? “It’s something that Sirius might have to find out on his own,” he thought, brushing off the unpleasant thought 

“Well, I hope you’re here to apologize.”

“No, I’m here for your mom’s cooking.”

They looked at each other, James was not impressed.

“Of course I’m here to apologize, James. You’re right, I’ve been trying to come up with excuses to not come hang out here. I’m sorry.”

“Thanks for admitting it, you’ve been driving us crazy. Now we can go back to hanging out here after school.”

“On one condition,” said Sirius.

“This isn’t a negotiation.”

They shared a look, and James caved.

“So close,” he thought.

“Your sister is banned from our study sessions.”

“You could’ve said that sooner! It would truly be my pleasure to hereby ban Sarah from ever hanging out in my room ever again.”

Then, another unpleasant thought made its way into James’ head, was Sirius distracted by his sister presence? “Gross,” thought James as he dismissed the idea of Sirius eyeing his little sister. Then he thought about the situation again, when it hit him, “Sirius likes Remus.”


	2. Girl Who Is A Friend - Remus

[ Pools of sorrow waves of joy  
Are drifting through my opened mind  
Possessing and caressing me ]

*

Remus could not explain how he’d become Sarah’s friend. She was very popular amongst her peers, but then again so was James. She seemed to be interested in a lot of things, like the Kardashians or beauty trends, that Remus just didn’t understand. He had never been friends with a girl like Sarah, and he had never been friends with a girl before Sarah. 

When she was banned from the boys’ “study sessions”, she shrugged, and said she had better things to do anyways. James had been expecting a fight, resistance, but Sarah’s quick acceptance of the ban left him baffled. 

One Tuesday night, Remus had made his way down to the kitchen to get water, and he’d stumbled into Sarah’s life. She was kissing her boyfriend, but Remus interrupted them with an uncomfortable cough. 

“Hi Remus, didn’t see you there.” 

The boyfriend didn’t seem as pleased to see him.

“Alright Sarah, this has been fun, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He’d kissed her again, softly this time, but as they lingered Remus found himself clearing his throat. The boyfriend let out an annoyed huff and rolled his eyes at Remus, then left without another word for Sarah.

“So, who’s your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend. He’s just a boy who is a friend.”

She gave Remus her angelic smile. Her cheekiness was similar to James’ in a way, which Remus found both a weird and endearing. 

“Remus, now that you’re here, you wouldn’t mind helping me with an English assignment would you?”

And so, it became a routine, that after Sarah had arrived home, she would send Remus a text, and he’d go downstairs to help her with some of her assignments. As of lately, Remus had taken a liking to actually sit down and study with someone who wanted to study. Sometimes they would sit in silence, but they always made sure to be caught up with each other’s lives. 

Remus would disappear for about an hour, and when he would come back he would look cheery, and would agree to set aside his homework for a little while. The boys were starting to grow suspicious of Remus’ constant disappearances. However, on the day they decided to go check on Remus, they found him sitting in the living room with Euphemia Potter, two tea cups set on the coffee table. Obviously, the boys came to the conclusion that Remus had formed a habit of drinking tea with Euphemia, James thought it best to leave it be. Remus, his own mother having passed when he was younger, had always seen Euphemia as a motherly figure. But a minute after they’d returned to James’ room, Sarah had made her way on the sofa next to Remus, and Euphemia had left them to drink their tea. 

Sarah even invited Remus to go to a party with her, and Remus found himself accepting her invitation. And so, James was confronted to the sight of Remus Lupin, one of his best mates, arrive to pick up his little sister to take her to a party. Sarah was dressed lightly, and Remus had been wearing a casual, but nice, outfit. The way he’d shown up to pick up Sarah alarmed James.

“My best friend and my sister? My best friend and my sister! Not on my watch,” thought James as he declared he would join them, which was met with protests from Sarah, but Remus made sure that they both settled down, finally agreeing that they could all go to the party. A decision that only brought joy to Sirius and Peter, who happened to be eavesdropping from the kitchen. Peter walked out shoving a pizza slice towards Remus who gladly took it, making Sarah purse her lips in annoyance. Her bother and Sirius and the new kid made it really hard to spend time with Remus, whose company she enjoyed. 

Sarah liked Sirius, or rather, she liked annoying him. Getting a rise out of Sirius was almost as gratifying as annoying James, Sirius was practically part of the family, which bothered Sarah. As much as she loved annoying him, she definitely had a crush on him. It was something about his “annoyingly dramatic yet charming personality” or his “impossibly grey eyes” or “the stupid way he ties his hair in a messy bun” as Remus had told her so many times. 

Sarah knew that Sirius liked Remus, she just did. It was the main reason she’d started hanging out with Remus, to get Sirius’ attention. As her friendship with Remus evolved, she found herself attracted to him. 

Remus was simply oblivious to the growing rivalry between Sirius and Sarah. He was also oblivious to James’ growing suspicions that Remus himself liked Remus. He was oblivious about the way his heart skipped a beat every time Sirius walked in the room. Remus was even oblivious to Peter’s new habit of stealing his spare change.

The house party would be a night to remember for all of them, everything was about to blow up int their faces.

Sarah dragged Remus away from the rest of the boys as soon as they arrived to the party. Remus complied because he /had/ promised her they’d go to the party together, what he didn’t expect was that after cheering and chugging down the disgusting contents of two red cups, she’d pull him into a room.

In the secluded space, sat on a small couch, Sarah held Remus’ hands, and told him how she felt. Remus kissed her cheek. 

As soon as his lips delicately landed on her cheek, James decided to burst in the room. His breath reeked of the distasteful punch, his eyes were dilated and his cheeks were a deep red, he was very clearly drunk. His face contorted in anger at the scene. He yelled something quite unclear before storming into the room’s bathroom. 

“Did he say something about snorting cheerios?” Asked Remus before a sickening thought crossed his mind. 

When he realized he’d walked into the bathroom, James turned three times on the spot before walking out of the bathroom, where he saw that Remus and Sarah hadn’t moved he yelled again before finally making his way out. 

“He’s drunk,” sighed Sarah as she stood up and followed James out of concern and curiosity as to whether or not he’d do something stupid. 

Remus shook his head, and followed her.

Downstairs, Remus only saw James reach Sirius. 

“Siri-us! Mess are miss Sarah upstairs,” blurted out the bespectacled boy.

Sirius looked at James.

“You saw Remus kiss Sarah upstairs!” 

“SHH! Leap kiss see Siri.”

“Yes, keep kiss secret from Siri,” he nodded.

Sirius dropped James off on the couch, where he cuddled a succulent he’d picked up during his drunken adventures.

Sirius then made his way to Remus, who stood right next to Sarah. 

“I’m onto you! James told me everything!” Sirius was pointing in Remus direction, but thinking he had been found out, Peter who was making his way towards his friends dropped the red cup in his hand and raised his arms in surrender.

“Fine! Yes I’ve taken some of your spare change Moony, once or twice!”

“What?” Remus turned to Peter.

“Nobody cares, we’ve all done it!”

“What!” Remus turned to Sarah.

“This isn’t about Remus’ spare change…”

“Knees too peasy,” added James as he stumbled towards Sirius, who noticed the succulent and took it away from him.

“He makes it too easy, we know James…”

“No wonder my chocolate money keeps disappearing! I expect a full reimbursement in the form of chocolate.”

“This isn’t about your spare change Remus! This is about you kissing!”

“No! Way! They kiss kiss?” exclaimed James pretending to be surprised.

In that moment, Peter was just glad that he’d come clean and that he hadn’t drank the punch.

“But we didn’t…” 

“So what if we kissed?”

“Sarah, we…”

“What’s it to you if we kiss?” She interrupted Remus again and she got closer to Sirius.

“She told me she likes you!” Finally said Remus as he couldn’t bear Sirius’ look.

Sarah pushed her way through the party and ran outside of the house.

Sirius, Remus and Peter all looked at James, who had pulled out of nowhere two more succulents. He was petting one of them when he looked up to his friends. 

“Well shouldn’t you go after your sister?” Asked Remus.

“OH!” Was all he said before Peter resigned to be the one to help James find Sarah.

“Nothing happened?” Asked Sirius once more, this time his eyes were showing less anger, and more concern. 

“She likes you.”

“What’s she to you then?”

“She’s just a girl who is a friend.”

Sirius nodded hesitantly as he made his way out. 

Remus knew he had betrayed Sarah’s trust, he still followed Sirius.

Peter was outside waiting on for them on the sidewalk to get them to help him.

James was hugging Peter’s right leg, and was curled up on the floor.

Sarah was sitting down on Peter’s left, looking teary-eyed.

Sirius and Peter carried a passed out James.

Remus and Sarah walked side by side.

The walk home was silent.


	3. Lonely Stars - Sirius

[ Images of broken light  
Which dance before me like a million eyes  
They call me on and on across the universe ] 

*

Turning eighteen was a blessing for Sirius. 

Sirius had grown up in an aristocratic family, with the status that his ancient name carried, came responsibilities, expectations and duties. Sirius tried to comply. He really did, but when he realized just how different James’ parents were to him . When Reggie had sided with his parents, it became too much. Sirius and Regulus had been clashing for a couple of years already. To Regulus, rebelling against his parents was unnecessary, a waste of time and energy. Their relationship had gone up in flames, and all there was left was ashes. 

Sirius pushed the hurt down, he had promised himself he would’t cry. The boys moving in together in a crammed flat near their college had been something they had all been looking forwards to.

“We’re so happy for you, my babies are going to college,” sniffed Euphemia.

Her and Fleamont had insisted to help them with moving in. Euphemia had already cried twice, and it was only two o’clock. To avoid another outburst, James’ dad rushed to her side and they stepped out of the small flat, went down the stairs and sat on a bench outside for a few moments. Sirius’ chest tightened at the displays of love that the Potters’ had for each other, well, all except…

“Sarah, would you so kindly get out of this flat.” Said Sirius flatly as he walked past her.

“I’m here for my boyfriend, not you,” she rolled her eyes at him.

“Tell me something Sarah, does Remus even know you’re dating or should I break the tragic news?”

She let out a giggle as she spotted Remus stepping into the flat. He made his way to her and gave her a hug. Sirius coughed.

“Where’s my hug?”

Remus pulled him into his hug.

“Show me some love, you guys!” Said Peter as he joined in.

“Is this what I think it is?”

“James!” Warned Remus.

“Don’t you…”

“Group hug!”

As James interrupted Sirius he also tackled the group. They all fell, landing with a loud thud on the ground. Not a minute later that Lily Evans was walking into their unlocked flat.

“Do I even want to know?” 

James looked at her with a mischievous smile and held his hand up. Thinking she was meant to help him up, Lily made the mistake of taking his hand, and she landed on the group, causing Sirius and Peter to curse. 

“Group hug,” said James sending his girlfriend a playful wink.

As the Potters’ walked in on their group hug, Euphemia took another picture and burst into tears again. 

Her husband sighed, feeling completely defeated.

They all got up and Peter headed straight to his and Remus’ room. Remus and Sarah were having a telepathic conversation because they simply walked out of the flat. James and Lily made their way to James’ and Sirius’ room giggling like children.

Which left Sirius lying on his back in the living room, alone. 

That day, people walked in and out of the apartment, Remus dad dropped by with a toaster and a microwave. Peter’s parents also dropped by and brought them a new cozy-looking couch. Sirius’ parents were a no-show, unsurprisingly. By the end of the day, Sirius made his way to the roof to sit into a hammock that had been set up there. 

Sirius looked up to the stars. There was one, that seemed so out-of-place, it irked Sirius. In a sky full of stars, he knew he was a lonely one. He thought back to the reason he had been feeling so lonely. James’ new girlfriend. Remus and Sarah being whatever they were, and Peter trying to score Marlene McKinnon, who was not into guys and was way out of his league. His thoughts were interrupted by the door to the roof opening.

“What’s on your mind brother?” He asked kindly, thinking it was James.

Regulus drew in a sharp breath. Sirius hadn’t called him that way in so long.

“Well, ” he said as he regained his composure, “if you must know, I’m wondering why the hell I came by.”

Sirius was too dumbstruck to react. Reggie sat next to him. He also looked up to the stars. They sat in silence, neither of them wanting to break the peaceful quiet that had settled between them. Sirius thought about Reggie, about the way they’d hurt each other so much. 

“I brought you this, I know it’s not much, but I thought you might want it,” he said as he handed his older brother a picture frame. 

Sirius’ gaze didn’t leave Regulus’ he knew what picture he’d just been given.

“Thank you… little brother.”

Regulus nudged his brother with his elbow and stood up. Before turning away from Sirius he gave him a smile.

“I think you’ve been in love for longer than you know.” 

“Why?”

“I know what it’s like to love someone who could never be yours.”

Sirius head snapped towards Reggie.

“No, not…” he started thinking about Sarah.

“Not a word of this to anyone, I have a reputation to uphold,” he blushed and was almost out the door in seconds but he paused, “it was nice talking to you, brother.”

Sirius looked at the picture, a rare candid taken when they were sixteen of Sirius and Remus smiling at each other, as if they were the only two people on the planet. Sirius’ chest was filled with an infinite love for Remus.

Sirius stayed up in the hammock dazed by the swirling of lonely stars which danced before him like a million eyes.

Around midnight, Sirius heard someone else make their way towards the hammock.

“How long have you been up here?”

Sirius didn’t look his way, but gave a small smile.

“A while.”

“I was the one who told Regulus that you were up here, I hope you sorted things out.”

“I know you’re the one who called him,” said Sirius as Remus sat down next to him.

“He told you?”

“No,” Sirius finally turned to Remus, offering a victorious smirk.

“I don’t regret it,” Remus threw his head up, as he did he noticed just how beautiful the stars looked. When he did, he let out a whistle.

Sirius bit his lip. Lately every time Remus would do something as simple as that, Sirius would find himself incredibly drawn to his friend. 

Sirius felt Remus’ hand hold his.

“Don’t think that calling my little brother has convinced me to forgive you yet.”

“Sirius, you only think you saw…”

“Don’t. You told me you were friends, I sure didn’t expect you to be making out with Sarah in a broom closet of all places. Now she goes around saying that you’re dating. Friends don’t hold hands, and they don’t go around kissing in broom closets.”

Remus let out a shaky breath before turning his head towards Sirius. They looked down to their intertwined hands.

“We’re friends,” said Remus softly. 

As they looked upwards, Sirius kept asking himself just what Remus meant.

Did he mean that Sarah and Remus were just friends? Or that he and Sirius were friends no matter what? Or that they could also go around kissing in broom closets? Sirius dropped with a sigh, laying down in the hammock, Remus did too.

They looked up, feeling right at home amongst the lonely stars.


	4. Full Moon - Remus

[ Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box  
They tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe ]

*

“Sirius, are you even listening?”

“Sarah, why do you even ask when you know the answer,” replied Sirius.

“Regulus told me he dropped by.”

“Good for him.”

“He said you fixed things, did you really?”

“Sarah, what’s rule number seventeen of you being allowed to set foot in this apartment?”

“No talking before you drink your coffee or before nine am…”

“What time is it?”

“Eight forty,” she replied quickly.

“What time is it?” Asked Sirius once more.

“Eight thirty,” Sarah huffed.

“Yes, well as you can see you have to remain quiet for the next half-hour,” Sirius replied, and Remus could hear his sadistic smile.

“But you have coffee in your hand…”

Remus walked in the kitchen only to see Sirius throwing his coffee down the drain as he raised his brow at Sarah. Remus saw that there was coffee left in the pot, and so he served himself a mug. Neither of them acknowledged him until he handed Sirius his own cup of coffee.

“Thank you Remus!”

“How could you?” Asked Sirius as he walked out of the kitchen, heading for the roof.

Once he was out of earshot, Sarah wiggled her eyebrows at her best friend.

“I know you want to follow him.”

“I don’t,” he said as he served himself another cup of coffee.

“Please, Lily and James have kept me up to date with what’s been going on between you. The late-night stargazing, the one time Peter found you two in a broom closet…”

“You mean the one time Peter and James locked us in the closet before Peter cracked and let us out?”

“Same difference,” said Peter as he walked in the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge.

“And the chemistry between you two! If I didn’t know that you’ve been idiotically pining for each other for ages I would think that you’ve been at it like…”

“Sarah! Rule number eight!” Yelled James as he and Lily walked in the kitchen.

“That rule is stupid, I talk about all of you dummies’ relationships all the time.”

“That’s true,” said Peter siding with her.

“How would you know? I never actually talk to you,” she rolled her eyes before giving Remus the look.

The look she’d given him so many times. “Just do it,” she’d said as she gave him that look, “tell him you like him,” and “stop avoiding your feelings.”

“Bye Sarah,” he said as he rolled his eyes.

When he rolled his eyes she knew he meant, “I know, I know,” and “forget it I’m not doing it.”

She blew a kiss his way before making her way out. A little while later, Sirius poked his head in the loft.

“Is she gone?” He whisper-shouted.

Remus smiled, a familiar pain tugging at his chest. He looked at the small calendar he’d set up in the kitchen. He was one day away from the saddest day in the year. As Sirius made his way into the kitchen, Remus pushed past him.

“What’s with mister grumpy…” he was cut off, probably Lily stuffing his mouth with an apple.

He heard James harshly whisper. Sirius bit the apple, chewed loudly before he walked out of the kitchen. Remus anticipated this, and so he had locked himself in the bathroom. After an eternal shower Remus picked up his late mum’s favourite book, and made his way to the roof.

Sitting down in the hammock, he spent the whole day reading. As the sun set, warm tones painted the sky, and Remus finally looked up. He found that his friends were all hanging out on the roof with him. Peter was taking pictures, Lily was also reading, James and Sirius were playing chess, and Sarah was sat next to a muffin basket. His breath hitched at the quiet display of support. 

“How long have you been here? And I thought you’d left to… tell you-know-what to you-know-who?” 

His questions startled all of them as they had all been in a relaxing trance.

“Tell Reggie that Sarah likes him? No, she went to get muffins,” answered Sirius without even raising his head.

“What do YOU even know?”

“Darling, I know everything,” replied Sirius rolling his eyes at her.

Sarah let out a giggle before bursting out laughing.

“Remus, this is pure gold,” she wheezed, “he thinks he knows everything!” She was bent over laughing her lungs out, her laugh was contagious, and Remus laughed with her. If only he knew.

“My sister and Remus have finally lost it,” sighed James as he smiled at the sight.

“You say that as if Sarah hasn’t been clinically insane since she crawled out of your mom’s womb.”

“Can we not talk about Euphemia’s womb?” Asked Lily.

“Let’s talk about Euphemia’s womb!” said Peter innocently, only to make Lily more uncomfortable.

“EW!” Exclaimed James, Sirius and Sarah simultaneously.

“What do you think Remus? Should we or shouldn’t we talk about Euphemia’s womb?”

Remus bit his tongue, before looking at his friends.

“Well, since Euphemia’s been the closest thing I’ve had to mother for the last ten years, I’d rather avoid talking about, you know…”

Peter gave him a nod and went over to him to give him a hug, that Sirius quickly joined, followed by James and Lily. Remus waved over Sarah, and she joined the hug. 

“Group hug!” She yelled, and in that moment, she looked like a smaller replica of James. 

The hammock cracked, and they all fell with it. Peter managed to take a picture of all of them on the ground, as they bathed in the golden light. Remus felt the warmth of the sun almost as strongly as the love his friends’ cocooned him in. 

As it started getting dark, Sarah gave Remus the look and a hug before heading home. Soon enough, James and Lily dragged Peter to make their way downstairs. Well, everyone except for Remus and Sirius. 

Remus rested his head on Sirius shoulder, as their hands found the other’s. Remus looked at his watch. It was mother’s death anniversary. A tear slipped down his cheek and fell onto Sirius neck. Remus felt Sirius grab his face between his hands and kiss his cheeks before looking into his eyes.

Remus blushed but he couldn’t look away. As they basked in the moonlight’s delicate lightening, Remus leaned in.

“Please, don’t break my heart,” he thought as Sirius leaned in even closer.

The full moon was like a halo to the two, as their lips finally met.


	5. Spring - Sirius

[ Sounds of laughter, shades of life  
Are ringing through my opened ears  
Inciting and inviting me ]

*

James and Lily’s wedding was right around the corner, sure they were only twenty, neither of them had finished their studies, they had no idea if they would buy a house or not, but they loved each other, and that was enough.

“What about this one?” 

“Sarah, I’ve already told you, Lily wouldn’t look good in a puffy skirt,” insisted Sirius as he sat on the couch on Sarah’s left.

“Go back to that lacy one, the neckline was simply perfect,” piped in Marlene who was sat on Sarah’s right.

A cough was heard behind them, they were caught red-handed. 

“Lily this is not what you think…”

“Spare me the lies Black, you’re looking at wedding dresses without me!”

Sarah and Marlene shared a look.

“RUN!” They yelled as they made their way to the kitchen.

Lily sat next to Sirius as they shared an amused look. 

“I’m surprised James let you out of bed…”

“Sirius, I’m assuming you’re keen on that best man role that you’ve got. Wouldn’t it be just a shame if James were to give it to, I don’t know, Sarah?”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me,” she replied with her angelic smile.

The apartment was crowded to say the least. Sirius had moved in with Remus and Peter, and Lily had officially moved into the loft. There was also the fact that Sarah like to crash on the couch, and that sometimes Regulus would tag along. Still, Sirius had never been so happy, with Lily and James’ possible moving out of the loft, he’d finally get to share a room with Remus. 

Sirius was still sat on the couch next to Lily, when Remus made his way to the couch, settling down on Lily’s other side. Sirius gave Remus a bright smile, to which Remus only responded with a wink.

“Good morning,” he said.

They started talking about the wedding, and Marlene and Sarah finally came back from the kitchen, both looking a bit out of breath. They were giggling and Sarah’s hair was all over the place.

“So are you two dating or not?” Asked James flatly as he saw his sister and Marlene and as he made his way towards the couch. 

He didn’t really specify who he was talking to, and so mayhem ensued.

“We are,” admitted Sirius looking lovingly into Remus’ eyes, and at the same time Sarah held up Marlene’s hand and asked sarcastically “are you blind?”

“Awkward,” added Peter as he had walked into this mess on his way to the kitchen.

James stood up abruptly. 

“How come you didn’t tell me?” He pointed at Sarah and Marlene. Sirius and Remus stood up behind his back, ready to also make a run for it. “And you two better sit your butts back down,” he added without even turning around.

“I guess it’s time you and I have a talk,” he said to Marlene pulling her to the roof.

“James!” Lily went after them.

Sarah looked at Sirius and Remus before joining them on the couch. 

“I thought you were with Reggie,” asked Sirius absolutely confused with the whole ordeal.

“Well I’m not, you don’t actually know everything Siri,” she said with a kind smile.

Sirius noticed that Remus didn’t seem fazed at all.

“YOU KNEW!”

“Of course I knew!” Laughed Remus.

Sirius then was hit by another realization.

“AND YOU TOLD HER ABOUT US!”

“Of course he told me!”

“So was all that about liking me a lie?” Asked Sirius seeming a bit concerned.

“Not everyone is head over heals for you, you egocentric man-child,” she said teasingly.

“Please, the only reason you’re not all over me is because I’m a guy.”

Remus gave a little cough.

“A taken guy,” corrected Sirius smiling sheepishly.

“Remember what I said Marlene,” said James, although he didn’t look too menacing because Lily was dragging him into the loft by his right ear.

“Marls!” Chirped Sarah making her way towards her girlfriend, who looked giddy. They kissed in the doorway, but James interrupted them.

“Rule number forty-three that Sarah Potter must follow in order to set foot in this apartment: no PDA,” stated James.

They didn’t break the kiss, Sarah flipped off her brother before stepping out of the apartment through the open door. Marlene closed the door, leaving them outside the apartment, and a small thud was heard, as one of them hit her back on the door.

James looked downright traumatized, but when he made a move to stand up to put a stop to it, Lily’s hand gripped his forearm.

“Let them be James,” she said before shifting her attention to Sirius and Remus, who were still sat on the couch, “and you, what have you got to say for yourselves? Here I am giving each of you advice, at the rate I though you were going you would’ve been fifty and still been pathetically pining for each other. Do you know just how infuriating you both are? You’ve been in love for years! I just found out you’ve been dating for a couple of years? Outrageous!”

“Sorry Lily,” they both said.

“It’s crazy, I’m both of you guys’ roommate, how come I didn’t notice it. Better yet how come I didn’t hear anything? Have you guys, you know, done it? If you have you’re really quiet, is that a k…” Peter started rambling, his questions were only further embarrassing Remus and Sirius.

“My best friend and my brother?” Yelled James, his previous anger of not knowing something so obvious catching up to him.

“I know you’re mad,” said Sirius, ”but we kept this a secret because we wanted to see if it would work out, and we didn’t want to create any awkwardness within the group.”

“James, we are serious, don’t,” he warned his boyfriend who was about to interrupt him with his stupid pun, “we are serious about each other. We were going to tell you officially, we just wanted to figure out how to tell you.”

“My best friend and my brother!” Yelled James, only this time he reached to hug them both.

They heard camera click. The picture showed his three best friends right in front of the large windows that were open to the spring breeze and that gave the illusion that they were surrounded by a new life.

“Don’t mind me,” smiled Peter as he left his camera on the table and picked up his kitten, a small grey fur-ball named Pepper, “don’t you just love spring?”


	6. Fall - Remus

[ Limitless undying love  
Which shines around me like a million suns  
It calls me on and on across the universe ]

*

Remus’ “Happy one-and-a-half-year anniversary!” Was met with Sirius’ “Happy two-year anniversary!” 

They stared blankly at each other. 

“Oh boy,” sighed Sarah before practically running out of the kitchen. 

James and Lily hadn’t moved out, they had kept the apartment after their wedding. Their friends had been looking for apartments for a while, before finding one that would have enough room for five people and three cats. The loft became the group’s new head-quarters, as James and Lily often made rounds to make sure nobody had strangled Peter yet, or James would check up on his sister to make sure Marlene was treating her “like a queen”.

“Has anyone seen Cheddar? Pepper and Salt are in my room, but I just can’t find Cheddar!” Said Peter as he unknowingly barged into the couple’s quarrel.

“Peter please, give us a moment,” said Remus trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

Peter slowly backed away from the kitchen.

“Peter don’t move, I’m leaving the kitchen,” said Sirius as he pushed his way past Peter.

“What did I do?” Asked Peter before Remus sat down at the kitchen table.

“You didn’t do anything Peter,” he said, trying to reassure Peter as best he could.

Sarah poked her head into the kitchen doorframe.

“Is he gone?”

Remus felt a wave of deja-vu wash over him, had it really been two years?

“How to explain to Sirius why this shouldn’t be our two-year anniversary?” He asked himself making his way to the roof. As he sat down at the top of the building an idea struck him, if he couldn’t tell Sirius just how much he loved him, he would just have to show him.

*

As the sun set, Remus managed to pull Sirius to the roof. 

He had set up a new hammock, and there was a photo album lying there.

Sirius opened it, without a word.

The pictures started when they were teens, with the one Regulus had given him, they showed fragments of how their relationship had blossomed. One showed a fourteen year old Sirius making faces behind an unsuspecting, smiling, Remus. Another was taken when they would hold study sessions at the Potters’, they must have been around sixteen years old, and Sirius was resting his head on Remus lap, who was resting his back and his head on the edge of James’ bed. 

Some of them Sirius expected and recognized, others were a surprise, like the one that showed their first kiss, two shadows kissing in front of the full moon. Remus was giving him fragments of their relationship, each memory held a light, a warmth and their love on its own. 

“It took me a moment understand why you didn’t want this to be our two year-anniversary,” finally said Sirius, “I forgot all about today.”

“It’s true, today remains the day my mother passed away a decade ago. I’m thankful that you understand, but I did want to show you how much I love you, because I do, I really do.”

“I thought I fell for you about two years ago, but the truth is that I’ve been falling in love with you every day ever since I met you, and anniversary or not, I’ll keep falling in love with you.”

They smiled at each other before Sirius’ lips came crashing down onto Remus’.


	7. Epilogue - Wolfstar

[ Nothing’s gonna change my world ]

And so, two lonely stars soar the sky, and keep finding each other over and over again, as they journey across the universe. 

*


End file.
